


Closed Loop

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electricity, M/M, Oral Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found himself with his hands cuffed together and his ankles cuffed to opposite sides of the bed while Jim stood over him with a small blue device, a look of nearly demonic glee written in the quirk of his eyebrows, the brutal  twitch of his smile. "Well, well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Loop

There were a lot of things that Jim loved to do -- but there were a few things that Bastian would willingly get on his knees for a chance to indulge in. Jim when he wanted to be humiliated in play, that was gorgeous and made his dick throb just to think of it. And then there was what he loved to have Jim do to him.

The time he'd found himself waking up with taser marks on the back of his shoulder and the taste of drugs in his mouth hadn't been one of those. Jim had explained his curiosity about fucking the dead. Bastian supposed he had ought to be grateful he hadn't wanted to fist the dead.

Not that he would've had a say in it if Jim had wanted to. Or a chance to stop him. But electricity, well applied, was pretty interesting. He'd run into it before in some of his early training, back when they were all ready to be cold warriors and run into the muzzle of Russian guns. There had been a NATO major with things to say about wires and electricity that had made most of the rest of them wince and cringe in horror.

Bastian had only felt mild curiosity, and that was before he had met Jim.

Now, he found himself with his hands cuffed together and his ankles cuffed to opposite sides of the bed while Jim stood over him with a small blue device, a look of nearly demonic glee written in the quirk of his eyebrows, the brutal twitch of his smile. "Well, well."

It was hard to muster up any sense of fear in the face of Jim and electricity. As long as it wasn't a car battery, he was pretty sure he was going to be all right, and given that he was cuffed to the bed and not a bare metal mattress frame, pretty sure transitioned to 'really sure'. "Well well?"

"Well," Jim said again, leaning in close to him. He could see the pinch and twitch of something sort of like a clamp, and he couldn't stop himself from yelping when it found the tough skin of his balls. Fuck. Twisted little bastard, that was a hell of a bite. It did explain the earlier effort with the razor, though.

He figured most people would have run screaming at the idea, never mind the sight of James Moriarty with anything sharp.

"Fuck. I need those," he hissed, squirming a little, bare ass rubbing against the mattress.

"Fuck. You can keep them." Yeah, he'd just bet, and another one bit at the skin of his thigh, causing him to make a sound. Jim scoffed. "Quit being such a baby."

"I'd like to see what you'd do if we traded places," Bastian bit back, flexing his leg. Seriously, they made pads that were a hell of a lot more conductive than clips and clamps.

Maybe that thought alone triggered Jim's response, because there came a pad, and he was tugging off the plastic backing and smiling in a way that was disturbing as a motherfucker. "I'm pretty sure you know what you'd see."

"You making the same noises you're telling me to stop being such a baby over?" He'd never actually tortured Jim, never actually stepped back and tried to take him apart, but he had a haunting feeling it wouldn't go well.

There were some things he could do. There were some things he should never, ever contemplate.

"You aren't interested in doing this to me." No, that much was true, but his dick was interested despite the fact that the pad was being wrapped around it.

He gave a shallow breath, a huff, watching Jim's deft fingers. "No, but it's an interesting thought. A curiosity."

Definitely that, and Jim climbed over him, knees planted firmly on either side of his abdomen. "I like it. Your curiosity." Yeah, but he was smiling wickedly and thumbing open the case on the thing to access the controls.

"You like to see how far I'll walk myself out on a limb before you start sawing," he countered with a laugh, pulling at his wrists casually. Nope, not going anywhere. Fuck. Fuck.

"Exactly." Yeah, and he thumbed on the tens unit with a flick of his thumb. It was barely there, and he wasn't even sure that he felt it. The pinch in the weird clamp things was actually much worse, and Jim was just sitting there, watching him. The thing of it was, Bastian's dick was still hard, so clearly the notion wasn't such an impediment to his idea of pleasure.

He'd always been interested in electricity, in things that hurt. Pain. It was possible that his men's accusations that he was a masochist had some degrees of truth to it, because that bite, that humming dull feeling was all rather good. The fact that it was met with a squirm of Jim above him certainly didn't make things any worse, although he flicked his thumb again and it made Bastian shiver.

"Perhaps I should make you suck me while I do this."

He exhaled, smiling at that suggestion. "Christ, yes. Get up here." There was nothing like that, and he liked it when Jim knelt over his head and forced his cock down his throat.

Jim squirmed his way up, knees tangling a bit in the sheets beneath Bastian, and then he managed to get situated. Reaching up with one hand, he thumbed open the closure of his ridiculously expensive trousers and then slid down the zip before reaching inside his pants and pulling out his dick. It would be amusing, truthfully, the way that he bounced the head against Bastian's lips, if he weren't so damned interested in getting it in his mouth. "There we are."

"Mmhm." He relished sex. Men, women, breasts, ass, it was all great, and there was something enjoyable about sucking cock. There was something even better about sucking cock while the electric bite of sensation on his balls continued firmly enough to make him try to move his hands again.

"No, no, no." It was chiding, a little sing-song, Jim fully in his space, fully himself. Laughing, he pushed a little deeper into Bastian's mouth and thumbed at the button again.

Fuck.

It made his body arch of its own volition, made everything tense and spasm. It took effort to keep his jaw lax, to do more than moan against Jim's dick a little desperately. The steady pulse-pulse-pulse nearly surrounded his own cock, and the varying twinges were... yeah. Oh, yes, and there was that push again, making him shudder.

He lifted his shoulders, and moaned against Jim, swallowing as he tried to take him in deeper. That felt good, that felt so fucking good. Bastian decided he would've been a nightmare to torture, because Christ that felt good, and when Jim thumbed the control again, he pushed in at the same time and it nearly made him choke with it, with the fantastic feeling of it, his own dick pulsing and throbbing, and fuck, fuck, it was... ungh. No words, none at all, and Jim pulled out only to push into him again.

"There you are, darling, there, just like that. Little more? Want it, hm?"

"Uhmnh." He swallowed, breathed through his nose before he slurped at Jim's cock, struggling not to fight the shackles on his wrists, because fuck, fuck he wanted to grab at Jim's ass and pull him closer, get a fistful of expensive fabric and ruin him. Wanted to reach down and hold his own dick only he knew that would intensify the pulse and he'd go off like a rocket.

Another motion of Jim's hand, and Bastian yelped around him, earning himself a smack atop the head. "Behave, Sebastian!"

He protested, whined against Jim, half-focused on sucking and half-focused on not biting him out of reaction to some slap or smack, or the next jolt. That was fucking breathtaking, and the tension from it was pooling in the base of his spine, spreading its way through him, and Jim gave a breathless laugh before thumbing the controls again. It took everything Bastian could do not to bite down or yell or do both simultaneously, and that seemed to delight the hell out of the madman riding his mouth.

"Yes, darling, that's exactly it. Come on, Daddy loves it when you suck him. You are so Daddy's favorite, mmmm, honey." Both a good and a bad position to be in, but Sebastian was hard pressed to imagine another one for himself. It relaxed, gave him a panting moment to breathe and feel the sting. "Little more, darling?" He wasn't sure if Jim meant sucking or an increase in the level of the tens unit. Bastian decided that sucking him harder was the best option there, and he moaned around Jim's dick, tongue rubbing at the bottom side. It wasn't so much skill at this point as desperation.

He needed more, he needed to come, he needed just a little stimulation, just enough to come, he needed Jim to come down his throat, he needed...

Another thumbing motion was made at the unit, and he was clearly wired fucking wrong because the jolt of it, the pain of it, made him come so hard that he wasn't sure if he actually managed to swallow or not.

He was fuck-drunk and sprawled when he managed to blink himself into reality again. "There you are. I was starting to wonder if I might have killed you."

Bastian swallowed -- semen-y taste in his mouth, warm and musky -- and sucked in a hard breath, blinking up at Jim where he was still straddling him, dick still out of his trousers but damp with saliva and going soft. "That was amazing."

One slim shoulder shrugged. "It's been said."

"Needs saying occasionally." He shuddered, just a little, a spasm sliding through his body before he managed to go loose and lax again. "Fuck."

Jim moved off of him, slow and easy. "I'll call out for food then, shall I?"

"Please, yeah." He shifted, pulling at his wrists, and only after a moment of thought started to work on getting out of the restraints. It was hard to do while boneless and sated, and he would much rather roll over and take a nap. It didn't help that Jim was still eyeing him as if he had a plan, and a quick motion of hand made him yelp because the little fucker was still holding the damned tens unit.

Everything went into a tight spasm, half twisting fingers clenching wildly. "Fuck!"

Fuck.

But at least it promised to be one hell of an evening.


End file.
